


Death is only the beginning

by botherbutterfly



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon Era, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, the vampire diaries crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botherbutterfly/pseuds/botherbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was suffocating.  He couldn’t breathe.  Panicking, he scrambled at the heavy weight on top of him, until multiple arms held him down, and a calming and familiar voice whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Stay calm, R.”  Combeferre.  It was Combeferre crushing him.  And probably Courfeyrac.  And maybe the others.  He stilled, starting to will himself to calm down when his memories flooded back to him.  Walking past the bodies of his friends.  The soldiers.  Enjolras by the window.</p><p>They’d died.  He’d seen the bodies.  Felt the bullets as they pierced him.  He shouldn't be breathing none of them should.  He wanted to ask what was happening.  How they were breathing, talking, thinking.  But, the only word that fell from his lips, was Apollo.  It was a whisper that should barely have been heard as tears began to form in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I really wanted to write a TVD/Les Miserables crossover...sort of. The Only TVD character I'm planning on including is Lexi. But, this may change.

He was suffocating. He couldn’t breathe. Panicking, he scrambled at the heavy weight on top of him, until multiple arms held him down, and a calming and familiar voice whispered in his ear.

“Stay calm, R.” Combeferre. It was Combeferre crushing him. And probably Courfeyrac. And maybe the others. He stilled, starting to will himself to calm down when his memories flooded back to him. Walking past the bodies of his friends. The soldiers. Enjolras by the window.

They’d died. He’d seen the bodies. Felt the bullets as they pierced him. He shouldn't be breathing none of them should. He wanted to ask what was happening. How they were breathing, talking, thinking. But, the only word that fell from his lips, was Apollo. It was a whisper that should barely have been heard as tears began to form in his eyes.

“Grantaire.”

He felt the hand grip his. That familiar hand.They’d died! Side by side, hand in hand. Orestes and Pylades. One unable to survive without the other.

“Enjolras”, he breathed in relief. And, finally calming, he began to hear the whispered explanations. Mention of a woman, and something to do with blood was all he could make out. So, instead he concentrated on checking his body for injuries. Confused when he could find none.

But, as his jumbled thoughts came together, he remembered her. The alluring blonde he’d taken as his mistress a month or so ago. Her lust for life had intoxicated him. And, if his heart was not long spoken for, he knew he could have fallen for her. She’d given him something. Said it could save his life. Save all of their lives. Had her concoction really worked. Had Alexia saved them all?

Soon, he realised where they were. They’d been piled onto a covered cart, where they had woken one by one. With no knowledge of how they’d gotten there, and all remembering their own deaths. The only one of their number they were missing was Marius. But, since no one could remember having seen him killed, all they could do was hope that he had made it out before this craziness occurred.

After a while, they felt the cart begin to slow. And, a familiar voice rang out, as she approached the cart. Soon, the cloth that was covering them was removed. And there she was, blonde hair reflecting in the moonlight. And, many of them could not help but return her smile. She had won them all over in a few short weeks, after all.

“Bonjour, Alexia. I do hope you know what exactly is going on?” Enjolras started, of course getting straight to the point. As per usual. 

“Of course I do, my dear Enjolras. It is my doing, after all.” Alexia chuckled, well aware that this would not be enough for the fiery leader in red. “Look, it’s going to take a lot to explain. And, I’d rather do it somewhere more comfortable. Come with me.”

Les Amis followed her, quietly. All lost in their own thoughts. Which was unusual to say the least. And yet, not the most unusual occurrence of the evening. That came in the form that as soon as Grantaire and Enjolras’ hands had met in the cart, they had not been able to be separated. And, although the two were very close before. They did not usually wander the streets of Paris hand in hand.

However, soon enough they came to the building that Alexia was leading them to. A small, but well looked after house, which wasn’t much to look at from the outside. But, inside the decor was comfortable and rich. Definitely rooms similar to those that a number of them would have been used to in their family homes.

After they were settled in the drawing room, Alexia started to explain. “Look, I know this has to all be very confusing for you all. And, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all before. But, I’d really hoped it wouldn’t come to this. I just couldn’t stand by and watch you all die. If I could do something about it.”

“But, we did die.” Grantaire wasn’t sure who it was that had interrupted the blonde beauty. But, he suspected it was Combeferre. Ever logical Combeferre. But, he had only said what the rest of them were thinking. They all vividly remembered dying on the barricade.

“But, you’re not now.” The blonde angel started. “Look, there’s no easy way to say this. But, I’m a vampire. I gave you all some of my blood in your drinks. And, when you died with it in your system, you went into what we call transition.”

Grantaire couldn’t help but laugh at that. Even with the evidence right in front of him, the actual thought of believing the supernatural put him in hysterics. At least his cynicism was something that hadn’t changed.

“I know it’s hard to believe. But, you all will die again, if you don’t drink human blood within 24 hours of waking. Let me know when you’ve made your decision.” And with that, she swept from the room in a swish of skirts. Leaving Les Amis to discuss things amongst themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Amis make their decision.
> 
> And, Grantaire makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Semi-graphic depictions of blood drinking.
> 
> And, sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been busy. And, I spend too much of my time role-playing.

Grantaire quickly lost track of the conversation, as his friends started discussing their options. Which were simple. Live or die. But, he knew he would do whatever they decided to do. Or to be more exact. What Enjolras decided to do. Instead, he spent the conversation gazing at Enjolras, and where their hands were still entwined. Neither of them had been able to let go. He’d seen the look of confusion on Enjolras’s face. On all of their friends faces a few times while they’d been sat in that room. But, the blonde hadn’t let go of his hand either. As if he needed that lifeline as much as the brunet did.

It was just then, that he felt the fearless leader’s hand squeeze his own. And, he looked up into his blue eyes, questioning. It was then that he realised they were all looking at him, expectantly.

“What do you think, Aire?” Joly repeated from his left, and the artist finally tore his eyes away from the marble god in front of him.

“About what, Jooolllllyyyyy?” He sang his friends name. “Our imminent demise? Or our extended stay in this hideous thing we call life?”

“Grantaire! Be serious.” He didn’t even need to look at the blonde, to recognise the exasperation in his voice.

“I am wild.” He smirked in reply, before sighing and running a hand over his face. “I’ll keep to what you decide, you know that?” The artist glanced at the blonde still clutching at his hand, before squeezing it, and slipping his hand gently from the marble grasp. “I cannot imagine a world without Les Amis in it. And, none of you can save the world if you are dead. Permanently dead, I mean.” 

In the corner of his eye, the artist saw their fearless leader nod decisively. “Alexia is our friend, and she never showed us anything but kindness. If she were truly a monster, we would know. Correct?” There were murmurs of agreement around the room. “Then, it is decided. We shall do as she said. Courfeyrac, would you fetch the lady in question, please?”

It seemed Alexia knew them too well. And, it only took moments from them telling her of their decision, for her to bring a man into the room with them. And, he looked around at them wide eyed. Grantaire thought he seemed all too familiar, but could not place him. Not until the stranger crossed the room to Enjolras.

“I am sorry, mon amis. I never wanted to…” 

But, the blonde cut him off. “You chose to work for the corrupt government, Marcel. You performed your duty admirably.” His eyes were stone cold, as he gazed at the man, that Grantaire now recognised as the Guardsman who had executed them.

“I would make amends.” The officer said, falling to his knees, pleading with the boy he’d once gone to school with.

“He has volunteered, Enjolras.” Alexia stepped in. Staring Enjolras down, his fierceness almost matched by her own. “I found him distraught about what had occurred on the barricades. And, you need only a drop.” 

Looking down in disgust at the man who had led the slaughter of his friends, Enjolras nodded curtly. “Proceed.”

Gently, the vampire guided the young officer to his feet, and across the room. Where, she pulled out a knife, and with precision made a cut on his wrist, catching the blood in a crystal wine glass. That seemed far too extravagant for the viscous liquid that was dripping into it.

Once the glass was full, she passed it around Les Amis. “Just one sip, mes amis. You will want more, but we will get you that soon enough.” She insisted, as her face changed from the beautiful woman they had all met. Her eyes dark, her fangs glistening in the candle light before she bit into her own wrist, offering it to Marcel. “Here, this will heal you.”

Grantaire was the second to last to drink the blood. And, either way it was likely dangerous. He had an addictive personality, and already the smell of the blood from across the room was enticing him. It took everything in him, not to finish the glass before passing it onto his Apollo. And, all he could think about was crossing the room and tearing into the throat of the man who had killed him. The man who had killed the man he loved. And, before he even realised he was doing it, he was stood in front of the Guardsman. Fangs bared, eyes fierce. And, seconds later he was doing the thing he had wanted to do since he found out who the man was. Growling, he sank his fangs into the exposed vein at his throat. Tearing the flesh, and groaning as the sweet taste of the man's blood burst on his tongue.

Seconds later, he was flying across the room, crashing into the wall. And, was left just looking up at the vengeful angel stood over him.

“We are better than this, mon amis!” Enjolras declared sternly. Grantaire nodded mutely. He didn’t know what had come over him. And, just sat there quietly, burying his face in his knees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire is mad at Enjolras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. This has been sat in my gdocs for weeks, as I tried to add to it. But, my mind blanked. So, I decided posting it was the better side of valor.

“Enjolras!” A stern voice reprimanded. “You cannot expect everyone to have your level of self restraint. Least of all Grantaire.”

Grantaire’s self deprecating chuckle, echoed hollowly around the room. He was all to well aware of his own shortcomings. And, he knew Enjolras was as well. All of his friends were. “Oh of course. I showed no self restraint when it came to wine and women. What would make blood any different? Once I was a wine cask, and now I shall be a bloodcask. If that could ever even be considered to exist before.” The artist pushed himself to his feet, much more gracefully than he'd probably have meant to. “What is the plan, oh glorious leader? Shall we eat goats? Save humanity from our own depravity? By murdering poor helpless livestock! Oh, what heroes we shall be. They shall laud our self sacrifice, and humanity across the land!”

“Calm yourself, mon ami.” Combeferre, said as he lay a calming hand on his friend's shoulder. “You know that is not what I meant. You know better than all of us what Enjolras’ level of restraint is like.”

Enjolras huffed in annoyance. “There are more important things to consider.”

“Yes, yes. France comes first. We know, Enjolras.” Alexia interrupted. “But, you cannot help France if you become a dessicated husk. Which will happen if you do not feed regularly.”

“Does Grantaire’s idea, however sarcastically he presented it, have merit?” Bossuet interceded. He was a gentle soul at heart. And, was not sure he could stomach the idea of feeding off of some unfortunate soul.

The blonde made a face. “You can feed from animals. But, you'll never feel satisfied from it. And they taste more disgusting than the food at the corinthe.” She paused as a laugh of recognition went around the room. “I'll teach you to feed without killing. And how to keep yourself safe and unnoticed.”

She turned with a wave out of the room. “But, for now let us sleep. I'll show you to your rooms.”

It turned out that she had enough rooms for all of them. Almost. Soon there was one chamber, and both Enjolras and Grantaire remaining. Both having insisted that the others had first choice of room. They both assumed they were sharing. Which normally would be fine. But, Grantaire was still annoyed with the younger man. He knew he'd screwed up. But, he hadn't needed his face rubbing in it. However, as they both turned to enter the room, the artist glaring slightly at the revolutionary, Alexia’s arm stopped the brunet. “This would be your room Enjolras. Grantaire, I believe we have some unfinished business to discuss.”

The artist looked confused only for a second, before a smug smile spread across his face. He knew exactly what business it was she wanted to discuss. And, it wouldn't be the first time either.

“Well then, goodnight.” Enjolras said stiffly, as he turned and marched into the room, and firmly shut the door behind him. Grantaire stood, blinking in confusion at the door. That was odd behaviour, even for Enjolras. But, once Alexia had wrapped her arms around him, thoughts of his Apollo soon left his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexi/Grantaire gratuitous smut. Mostly.
> 
> And, someone gets confusing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have ended up more explicit that I'd originally planned. It's been a while since i last wrote smut. So, please be kind. But, anyway. I've changed the rating from Mature to Explicit. Just to cover that.
> 
> The plot is continued in the last couple of paragraphs if you want to skip the smut onto the rest of the story.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Grantaire was pulled into the blonde vampire’s arms. Their lips meeting with more force and passion than he’d expected. Or experienced in any of his previous trysts with the lady. Still, he reacted with equal passion. Easily picking her up off the ground, and wrapping her legs around his waist, as he walked them towards the bed. A feat which once would have at least strained him a little bit. But, his new vampire strength made such things easier.

The raven haired artist started nipping and kissing his way down Alexia’s supple and pale neck. Her skin clearly not having been kissed by the sun in quite some time. But, to Grantaire the silky white skin was perfection. A perfection he had enjoyed before. But, it seemed even more delicious with his new found senses. Especially combined with all of the breathy little noises that he drew from his partner’s throat. And, they hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet. A feat, even he wasn’t sure he had managed before. Especially when the buttons on his breeches were beginning to dig into tender areas as his body reacted the the delightful noises that Alexia was making.

Forcefully, he pushed the blonde back against the bed. Grinding his hardness against the thighs, eliciting a loud gasp from her perfect throat. And like that his patience was done. And, without thought and surprisingly little effort, he ripped the back of both her dress and her corset. Ignoring the laces completely. 

“Naughty boy. You better buy me a new one.” Alexia chuckled, as Grantaire looked blankly at the pieces of fabric in his hands. Shocked at the strength in his own hands. The blonde took his face in her hands, and guided his eyes to look at her. “Look at me, R. You’ll get used to it. I promise.” But, all he did was nod absently at her words. So, Alexia decided distraction might be the best plan. And, like that she ripped the rest of her dress from her body. And, stood there completely naked in front of him. A sight, that even in his worst moods, Grantaire could not ignore.

Before he knew it, he’d ripped his own clothes from his body, and pushed Alexia back on the bed. His mouth and hands exploring every inch of her that he could touch. As she laughed in joy at his enthusiasm. And, encouraged him with every gasp, and breathy moan that escaped her lips. Grantaire, slowly but surely worked his way down her body. Pausing at her breasts to take a nipple into his mouth, and using his tongue and teeth to get as many noises as he could out of her. Before moving to give the same attention to the other nipple.

He soon, started working his way back down her body, mouthing at her hip bones, before licking down the juncture between her hip and inner thighs. Teasingly close to her centre. Until she grumbled in protest, and grinning up at her, he ran his tongue down the length of her core. And then, with his tongue flicking at her sensitive bundle of nerves, he slowly started to work her open with his fingers. Ignoring her pleading and begging for more, until he finally brought her to completion with his mouth and fingers.

As she came down from her little death, he moved up her body, to capture her mouth in his. Before, slowly licking her off of his fingers. As if it was a delicacy. Which, to him it was. She tasted divine.  
“Ready, belle?”

“Oui, monsieur.” She grinned at him playfully, as she rolled them over so that she was on top. And, in one swift moment lined him up with her entrance, and seated herself fully. The artist couldn’t help but groan loudly as he felt himself engulfed within her warm heat. The heightened sensations of his new vampirism making it hard for him to keep from completing prematurely. But, closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe, he stilled the movements of Alexia’s hips for a minute. Just so he could take control of himself for a minute. But, he was soon pulling her down to kiss him, as she started a smooth rhythm. Which he quickly matched with his bucking hips. She worked him slowly. Taking complete control of their movement. Not letting him speed it up. And, she was stronger than him.

However, as she began approaching her second orgasm, her rhythm became erratic, and Grantaire found it easy to flip her over so she was once more underneath him. Hooking his arms under her knees, and quickly finding that sensitive spot right inside her. Pounding into it hard and fast, with all of his new found strength. And, she soon came screaming his name. The artist followed quickly after, closing his eyes and groaning a name under his breathe. A name which did not belong to the woman he was with.

Fortunately neither of the couple noticed his indiscretion. However, someone else did. Someone who’d been trying his hardest not to listen to his best friends misadventures with their savior. But, when he heard said friends groan of “Apollo”, it was all he could do not to charge into the room and rip the couple apart. An emotion he had never felt before swept through him. And, that confused him. Which made him angry. Causing him to clutch at the sheets of his bed. Wanting to rip them into pieces. However, his hard one control eventually won out, and once everything was once again quiet, he fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
